Qui a inventé le téléphone portable ! SBSR
by pancakes anonymes
Summary: Ou l'art et la manière de faire un coming out par téléphone dans des situations inattendues. Série d'OS aux contextes variables. Ici, SB/SR. By Pancake Number Two.


**Auteur**** :** Pancake Number Two

**Disclaimers :** Il me semble évident que Harry Potter est de J.K. Rowling, mais on sait jamais, vaut mieux repréciser peut-être ?

**Paring :** Severus/Sirius

**Rating :** T (mais lui aussi est bien gentil)

**Note de l'autre là :** Et oui encore moi ! Voici le second d'une série d'OS intitulée "Qui a inventé le téléphone portable"... En bref, voici l'art et la manière de faire un coming out par téléphone. Dans des contextes, indéfinis et sûrement indéfinissables, qui varient d'une fic à l'autre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Qui a inventé le téléphone portable ?<strong>_

Le téléphone sonnait. Oui, la pièce était noire, plongée dans l'obscurité d'une nuit paisible et un téléphone sonnait !

Enfin, le portable de Sirius Black sonnait. Et ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller, bien sûr. Puis le portable se tut et Rogue poussa un soupir de contentement, se retournant sous les draps… Avant que le téléphone ne reprenne de plus belle.

Severus poussa alors un grognement et s'extirpa finalement du lit, voyant clairement que ni son amant ni le téléphone ne voulait faire quoi que ce soit pour que la situation évolue. Il parcourut la chambre à tâtons, pestant contre le monde entier et attrapa finalement le portable qui vibrait sur l'étagère.

Appels manqués : 3. Appel entrant : Inconnu.

« Allô ? Lança-t-il glacial en décrochant. »

Il y eut un silence au bout de la ligne puis Sirius, qui s'était finalement levé, attrapa le professeur à la taille, venant lui murmurer à l'oreille

« Qui c'est ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Severus sur un ton tranchant.

- Allô ? Demanda alors l'Animagus, s'emparant du téléphone. »

Il y eut un autre silence puis on raccrocha précipitamment.

L'ex-Gryffondor reposa le portable sur l'étagère se blottissant contre son amant. Ce dernier demanda.

« Alors c'était qui ?

- Je ne sais pas, ça a raccroché…

- …

- Pourquoi quelque chose ne va pas ?

- On ose… répondit le professeur la voix tremblante de colère. On ose me sortir du lit à trois heures du mat' pour me raccrocher au nez ? »

Il s'empara du téléphone avant de le jeter à travers la pièce. Ce dernier fit un joli vol plané avant de venir s'écraser contre le mur d'en face dans un 'pac-crack' sonore.

« Fais attention, marmonna Sirius, c'est fragile ces bêtes-là…

- Oh la ferme ! Tu n'avais qu'à l'éteindre- »

Il se tut lorsque l'Animagus s'empara tendrement de ses lèvres, glissant sa langue contre la sienne.

« T'es mignon quand tu t'y mets… Murmura ce dernier en le lâchant.

- Mignon ? S'étrangla presque l'ex-Serpentard. »

Sirius lui offrit alors un sourire charmeur et l'embrassa à nouveau, le traînant lentement jusqu'au lit encore chaud.

« Mais maintenant qu'on est levé… Ajouta-t-il sur un ton plein de sous-entendus. »

.o0°0o.

Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu, le héros national, avait fini sa scolarité et fuit l'Angleterre dans l'espoir de trouver une vie plus calme parmi les moldus aux States. Mais actuellement l'étoile des sorciers était en état de choc profond. Le genre de choc qui pourrait vous faire faire une crise cardiaque dans l'instant ou tout simplement vous envoyer à Sainte Mangouste au service des détraqués mentaux.

Oui, Harry Potter restait planté au milieu du Hall de l'aéroport, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone portable, pas tout à fait sûr de ce qui venait de se passer.

Non, en fait, il savait pertinemment ce qui venait de se passer : il avait acheter un portable avant de partir aux Etats-Unis et, comme promis, il venait d'appeler son parrain pour lui dire qu'il était arrivé. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas Sirius Black qui avait décroché, mais Severus Rogue, professeur de potion tyrannique qui détestait Harry et que Harry détestait aimablement en retour. Et qu'il réponde à la place de son parrain alors qu'il était autour de trois heures du matin en Angleterre ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose…

Le brun déglutit. Déjà son imagination lui imposait des images dont il se serait parfaitement passé et qui allaient sûrement lui rester jusqu'au dernier de ses jours. Le genre interdit aux moins de seize ans - voire dix-huit -, avec menottes, fouet, lubrifiant et tout les autres accessoires possibles et imaginables en hors champ. Il frissonna voyant déjà le professeur de potion dans des situations plus que louches, criant et suppliant.

Il s'était toujours dit que son parrain lui cachait quelque chose à propos de ses amours, mais jamais il n'aurait soupçonné _ça_…

« Maudit soit l'inventeur du portable, marmonna-t-il avec un haut-le-cœur. »

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p>Dites-moi, qu'en pensez-vous très chers ?<p>

**PS :** J'ai séparé les fic de la série "Qui a inventé le téléphone portable ?" donc pour lire les autres, il faut que vous retourniez un peu en arrière. Voilà et merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
